scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Japanese Age (2002)
Dragon Rockz and Jacob Samra's Movie Spoof of "Ice Age" (2002) * Manny - Lloyd Garmadon (LEGO Ninjago series) * Sid - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Diego - Jacob Samra * Scrat - SpongeBob SquarePants * Roshan - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Soto - Count Dooku (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) * Zeke - Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Oscar - Alejandro (Total Drama) * Lenny - Hans (Frozen) * Dab the Dodo - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar; 2014) * Dodos - Octopuses (Penguins of Madagascar; 2014) * Carl and Frank - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003) and Dillus (OC) Other casts: * Roshan's Parents - Spyro and Cynder (Legend of Spyro) * Humans - Various Dragons from "Legend of Spyro" * Freaky Animal who asks "How do we know it's an 'Ice Age'" - RJ (Over the Hedge) * Freaky Animal who says "Because of all "THE ICE!" - Rigby (Regular Show) * Start Girl - Holly (My Friends Tigger and Pooh: Super Sleuths Christmas) * Start Girl's Father - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer; 1998) * Beaver Turtles - Dory (Finding Nemo) and Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Eddie - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) * Wolves - Velociraptors (Jurassic World) * Rachel - Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) * Jennifer - Starlight Glimmer (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Gallery Lloyd Garmadon in The LEGO Ninjago Movie.jpg|Lloyd Garmadon as Manny Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Sid Jacob Samra (ME).jpg|Jacob Samra as Diego Spongebob-squarepants.svg.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Scrat Spike.png|Spike as Roshan Count Dooku.png|Count Dooku as Soto Terrence (02).png|Terrence as Zeke Alejandro_arrived.png|Alejandro as Oscar Hans_in_Frozen.jpg|Hans as Lenny Mr-Dave-0.png|Dave as Dab the Dodo B-Penguins.jpg|Octopuses as Dodos Drako8.jpg|Drako Dillus lord of black lantern.png|and Dillus as Carl and Frank Spyro X Cynder.jpg|Spyro and Cynder as Roshan's Parents Guardians.jpg|Various Dragons from "Legend of Spyro" as Humans RJ.jpg|RJ as Freaky Animal who asks "How do we know it's an 'Ice Age'" Rigby the Raccoon.jpg|Rigby as Freaky Animal who says "Because of all "THE ICE!" Holly Reindeer.jpg|Holly Reindeer as Start Girl Imagertrnrtm.jpg|Rudolph as Start Girl's Father Dory_in_Finding_Nemo.jpg|Dory Princess_Atta_in_A_Bug's_Life.jpg|and Princess Atta as Beaver Turtles Wile_E_Coyote.png|Wile E. Coyote as Eddie makingraptorsound_2.jpg|Velociraptors as Wolves ahsoka-tano-snark-star-wars-the-clone-wars.png|Ahsoka Tano as Rachel Starlight_Glimmer_human.png|Starlight Glimmer as Jennifer Parts * Japanese Age part 1 - A Sponge's Life * Japanese Age part 2 - The Big Chill * Japanese Age part 3 - All Alone/Dragons vs. Hiro and Lloyd * Japanese Age part 4 - A Great Team * Japanese Age part 5 - Men on the Prowl * Japanese Age part 6 - Save the Fledgling * Japanese Age part 7 - Taking Care of the Fledgling * Japanese Age part 8 - Octopus Fight * Japanese Age part 9 - Bedtime * Japanese Age part 10 - "Where's the Baby?" * Japanese Age part 11 - "Send Me on My Way" * Japanese Age part 12 - A Shortcut/Slide Chase * Japanese Age part 13 - Cave Drawings * Japanese Age part 14 - The Searchers * Japanese Age part 15 - A Hot Foot * Japanese Age part 16 - The Men's Plan * Japanese Age part 17 - Fire Starter * Japanese Age part 18 - Ambush! * Japanese Age part 19 - Men chasing Hiro/Final Boss * Japanese Age part 20 - Goodbye, Spike/20,000 Years Later * Japanese Age part 21 - End Credits Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Jacob Samra Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Japanese Age series Category:JUAN JOSE ZAPATA Category:Universal Pictures Category:2002 Category:Paramount 90th Annivesary